pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM136: Getting Down to The Ire!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The match’s final round between Kiawe’s Turtonator and Gladion’s Silvally finally concludes. The next match is between Ash and Guzma, the man who wants to destroy the Pokémon League. Episode Plot Kiawe, Gladion, Turtonator and Silvally stare at each other. While Lillie prays for Gladion's victory, Mimo yells at Kiawe to cheer him on. Ash sees both are very intense, and supports them both. Kiawe and Gladion brace themselves, and thinking about Ash's victory over Hau, resolve themselves to face him in the finals. Kukui wonders who will be the first one to attack; Silvally fires Air Slash, to which Turtonator uses Flamethrower to intercept. Silvally uses Crush Claw, to which Turtonator uses Dragon Tail to blow Silvally away. The latter repeats its attack, so Turtonator uses Shell Smash. The move lets Turtonator evade Silvally's attack, which result in Silvally's Claw getting stuck in the field. Next, Kiawe passes Z-Power to Turtonator, letting it use Inferno Overdrive. Before Silvally takes the hit, Gladion tosses a Memory Disc to it. Everyone watches the intense blast, Silvally survived: the Fire Memory protected it from the attack. Ash and others are surprised, while Turtonator falls to its knees from exhaustion. Kukui is impressed by Gladion's quick thinking, who declares by becoming a Fire-type Pokémon, there was no fire that could burn its body. Silvally charges to use Crush Claw. Turtonator attempts to reflect the attack with Dragon Tail, but gets hit anyway. Turtonator wobbles a bit, before falling down: Olivia declares Gladion to have won the battle. Kiawe's friends watch as Kiawe goes to Turtonator, petting it for fighting well. He calls it back, to which Olivia is quite shaken. Ash sees Kiawe fought well, too, and was close to victory. Ash admits Gladion was cool, too, to which Lillie and Mimo smile, as they agree with him. The two high five each other, and smile. Gladion comes to Kiawe, stating it was a good battle, and shakes hands with him. Kiawe smiles, too, as he feels the same, and admits as of now, Gladion is his rival, too. He promises not to lose next time, while Gladion states he will anticipate that battle to happen. Olivia starts crying, seeing this is what a Pokémon battle should look like: both sides respect each other. Guzma is annoyed and leaves with Plumeria, who is concerned. She witnessed as Guzma thrashed his own trophies for second place victory. She believed this wouldn't have happened if they were first place trophies, and got hurt sorting the place. Team Rocket continues their job, and promise to make an amazing mech with the sales money. While James is already making the blueprints of the mightiest mech ever, Mimikyu eats some of the candy. At the same time, Bewear and Stufful get out of their hot spring. They encounter the Oranguru bot, who gives them another drink. Stufful and Bewear take a sip, then continue bathing. However, they get hungry, to which the bot gives them some berries with honey. A moment later, Stufful and Bewear, having eaten the berries, have a bit more time relaxing in the pond, then leave. The bot returns, too, with the drinks to serve them. Meanwhile, Team Skull grunts hum their tune, as they are looking for Guzma, wanting to pitch their support for him. Ash's friends support Ash before his fight. Ash promises to defeat Guzma, to which Rapp, Tupp and Zipp react. The trio confront Ash, declaring Guzma won't lose to the likes of him, for he had never lost. Ash claims they can't know the outcome of the battle yet, but the grunts continue to belittle him. The grunts spark an argument with Ash's friends, as who will win the battle. Plumeria orders them to drop the discussion, as she and Guzma arrive. Tupp points to Ash and his friends, how they announced that Guzma will lose. Guzma stares at Ash, and for a brief moment, sees Professor Kukui's face, which surprises Plumeria. Guzma leaves without a word, and Plumeria follows him, while the grunts laugh at Ash that Guzma ignored him. Without further ado, the grunts go continue cheering for Guzma. Plumeria cuts their foolishness, as they are distracting the boss. Kukui comes to the Island Kahuna, and tells Nanu to get ready. Nanu sees it is time, and is still under impression that Ash will face Guzma himself. Kukui asks of him to judge fairly, while Nanu hopes this battle won't be too much trouble, to which Kukui agrees, and remembers his invitation to that maniac to participate in the League. While Burnet goes to cheer for Ash, Tupp rallies the grunts to cheer for Guzma. Ash faces Guzma on the battlefield, with Nanu proclaiming the same rules as in the last battle. Guzma sends Scizor, while Ash sends Torracat. The battle starts, as Torracat emits Fire Blast. Scizor, however, uses U-turn, which hits Torracat. As the latter executes Fire Blast, Scizor is taken back into its Poké Ball, and Golisopod is sent out, who immediately shields itself from the attack. Golisopod uses Liquidation, to which Torracat attempts to dodge. However, he fails and gets hit by the attack. Sophocles is displeased, as Torracat had a much greater advantage over Scizor than against Golisopod. As Mallow mentions Guzma is playing this calmly, Lana notes he has no blind-spots. Golisopod repeats its attack, which Torracat evades and uses Fire Fang on Golisopod. The latter uses Throat Chop, which blows Torracat away. Torracat uses Fire Blast, which Golisopod cuts through with Liquidation, and goes to attack Torracat. The latter barely dodges, and uses Flame Charge, evading Golisopod's Pin Missile. Torracat takes Golisopod down, and uses Fire Fang to hit it. Golisopod retaliates with Throat Chop, but Torracat holds onto Golisopod and strikes it with Revenge. Torracat uses another Flame Charge, to which Golisopod uses Pin Missile, which hits Torracat, stopping his attack. As the grunts cheer for Guzma, Kukui wonders what will Ash do. Golisopod goes to use another Liquidation, which collides with Torracat's Revenge. The two sides are pushed away, but Ash cheers for Torracat, who uses Fire Blast, who is a bit overwhelmed. Guzma goes to order Golisopod to use Liqudation, who simply returns to its Poké Ball. Scizor is quickly sent out, and it suffers Fire Blast attack. Guzma is crushed to see Scizor defeated, even more so when he hears Nanu proclaiming Scizor having fainted. His friends are excited, as Ash only needs to defeat Golisopod to earn the place in the finals. Guzma starts shaking, as he calls Scizor back and sends Golisopod out. Guzma starts yelling at Golisopod, as it was capable to destroy Torracat. He yells at Golisopod to quit slacking around, which concerns Plumeria, hoping that Guzma calms himself down. He blames Golisopod for Scizor's defeat, and demands to know how will it atone for that. While Ash keeps Torracat on the field, Guzma dares Golisopod not to lose, as his battle against Ash continues. A ship departs, where Kiawe's father and Mimo are sailing. The father feels a bit sorry for Kiawe's loss. Mimo feels she wanted Kiawe to see in the finals, as does her father, but Mimo is still thinking about Gladion. Debuts Move *U-turn Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Silvally (Fire-type) (JP), Emolga (US) *The host of this episode was Professor Kukui and the question was "Which Pokémon does Guzma send out first in today's episode?" The answer is Scizor (red), the other choices that were given in that episode were Masquerain (blue), Pinsir (green), and Golisopod (yellow). *This is the last dubbed episode to air in 2019 and the 2010s decade in general. Gallery Gladion vs. Kiawe SM136 2.png Silvally got stuck SM136 3.png Gladion goes to equip the Fire Memory before Silvally gets hit with Inferno Overdrive SM136 4.png Turtonator got knocked out SM136 5.png Kiawe declares Gladion as his rival SM136 6.png Plumeria remembers Guzma's wrath SM136 7.png The Team Skull grunts assemble to belittle Ash SM136 8.png Ash and his friends are fired up SM136 9.png Guzma sees Ash resembling Kukui SM136 10.png Guzma is taken aback by Ash SM136 11.png The Team Skull forces assemble to support Guzma SM136 12.png Ash and Guzma both sending out their first Pokémon SM136 13.png Scizor hits Torracat SM136 14.png Golisopod blocks Torracat's attack SM136 15.png Golisopod hits Torracat with Liquidation SM136 16.png Golisopod deflects Torracat's attack SM136 17.png Torracat's attacks are not working against Liquidation SM136 18.png Torracat topples Golisopod down SM136 19.png Torracat attacks Golisopod with Revenge SM136 20.png The two sides exchange blows SM136 21.png Golisopod retreats into its Poké Ball SM136 22.png Scizor takes Torracat's Fire Blast SM136 23.png Guzma realizes his plan has been foiled SM136 24.png The match continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yasuhiro Noda Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon